


Strip Tease

by pat_t



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 18:53:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pat_t/pseuds/pat_t
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was my answer to the Strip Tease Challenge on LJ. Duncan/Methos - explicit and for mature audiences only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Strip Tease

**Author's Note:**

> This was my answer to the Strip Tease Challenge on LJ. Duncan/Methos - explicit and for mature audiences only.

They went home, content, but strangely quiet. Duncan couldn't seem to keep the joy away; it was filtering through every molecule of his being. He glanced at Methos, afraid to let him see how hopeful he was. He knew his partner was a pragmatist at heart and would probably chide him, albeit affectionately.

He was surprised , then, when Methos entered the loft, threw his coat on the couch, and turned to him with a look that was playfully mischievous. Duncan fixed them both a drink, wondering what his lover was up to, while exceedingly happy that Methos' usual cynicism was clearly at rest. Methos took the shot of Scotch from Duncan's hand and walked away to place a CD in the stereo. 

"Methos..." Duncan started, only to be silenced when Methos brought a finger to his lips to shush him. Duncan watched in stunned amusement as Methos started swaying to the music, his hips thrusting smoothly with the deep bass. A playful smile quirked his lips, and then he was pulling off his shirt to the beat of the melody.

Duncan felt his cock jump as the material fell from Methos' torso, revealing a tee shirt which soon followed. Methos unsnapped his jeans, gliding the zipper down slowly, and slid his hand under the fabric to stroke his own flesh, letting Duncan see the rhythmic caress beneath strained denim. 

Duncan had kicked off his shoes, torn off his shirt, and was now unzipping his jeans, his eyes never leaving the man in front of him. 

Methos' jeans were sliding down his legs, his muscular thighs appearing to Duncan's view, his cotton briefs tented and straining with his erection. Methos kicked his jeans off and away, and slipped his hand between his thighs, cupping his confined balls, letting Duncan see them roll in his hand through the thin material.

"Methos," Duncan groaned, his own underwear discarded at his feet quickly. He was hard and aching, the blood thrumming through the hard length jutting out from his groin. 

Methos continued to smile as he dragged his briefs down his legs. His cock sprang free, swaying into the air, hard and rosy and pulsing. 

And then Duncan was there, his hands stroking down Methos' chest, flicking at his nipples, their mouths fused and hungry, their cocks rubbing together in hot friction. Duncan wasn't sure how they made it to bed. All he knew was that they were there, touching and kissing and fucking. He couldn't get enough of Methos' skin, the wetness of his mouth, or the heat of his ass. Duncan's cock was a live thing, a center for all the feelings of love and pleasure and happiness this man evoked in him.

Duncan thrust and humped and sucked, his entire body aflame as his cock and balls swelled and tightened, convulsing with waves of pleasure until he was spent and exhausted, a sweaty, heaving mass of man. Methos was lying next to him, a leg still wrapped around Duncan's hips, his own breaths coming in raspy pants while their bodies calmed from their ecstasy.

That night they ate by candlelight, the low thrum of music filling the air, their hearts connected in mutual understanding. Whatever happened from here, Duncan knew he was loved and protected. Not from the hurt, because the disappointment would be painful, but it would be a pain shared and soothed.

**Author's Note:**

> Edited on January 8, 2017


End file.
